In love and lonely
by Koveki-Nara97
Summary: Kowalski estaba enamorado. Kowalski estaba solo. El amor y la soledad son una mala combinación. Y eso no se puede remediar. Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico) Drama.


_**In love and lonely**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores... Ellos son unos genios. Nosotras sólo escribimos por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: Kowalski estaba enamorado. Kowalski estaba solo. El amor y la soledad son una mala combinación. Y eso no se puede remediar. **_

_**Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico). Drama ;.; **_

_**Esperamos que les guste.**_

* * *

><p>Private fingió tropezar para que Rico lo ayudase a levantarse. Sonrió y besó la mejilla del sargento, que lo miró confundido y sonrojado.<p>

—Gracias, Rico—murmuró, guiñándole el ojo.

Skipper lo miró con furia, casi al borde de romper su taza.

—Skipper... contrólate, por favor.

—¡Pero es que es adorable a rabiar!—masculló, frustrado.

—Para mí tú eres adorable...—murmuró el teniente, sorbiendo de su café.

—¿Qué dijiste, Kowalski?

—No, nada. ¿Me decías sobre Private...?

—¡Ah, sí! Que es adorable... ya, olvídalo.

Skipper se puso en pie y le dio el último sorbo a su café.

Kowalski lo vio alejarse, dirigiéndose a su oficina. Luego su mirada se encontró con el sargento, que se acercaba al sofá para tomar asiento y ver la televisión.

Se preguntó que tendría Rico que él no tuviese. ¿Sería la enigmática cicatriz en su rostro? ¿O la rudeza con que trataba a todo el mundo? ¿O tal vez ése aspecto de 'chico malo' que podía resultar atractivo?

Kowalski suspiró pesadamente, bajando la vista hasta su café. Él no tenía nada de eso. Él nunca le gustaría a Skipper.

Se rindió y dejó su café de lado. Acomodó sus lentes y desplegó el periódico frente a él, concentrándose en leer.

Ni él ni Skipper se daban cuenta que al poner su concentración en leer, podía resultar bastante cautivador y atractivo, con un tono sobrio sobre él.

Pero él no lo sabía. Ni Skipper se había percatado. Así que cuando terminó simplemente se dirigió a su laboratorio.

Rico había terminado de ver, hace minutos, su programa. Ahora estaba ejercitándose en su habitación, y pudo verlo gracias a la puerta entre-abierta del sargento.

Se miró. ¿Serían los músculos? Rico era más musculoso que él. Él sólo tenía un cuerpo ligeramente musculoso; lo básico.

Tal vez entrenar no sería tan malo.

Decidió que quizá si entrenaba un poco más, lograría impresionar a su líder en sus misiones. También decidió dejar de mirar dentro de aquella habitación, porque seguramente parecía que lo estaba acosando.

Pero su compañero ya lo había visto, y había detenido sus abdominales para sonreírle amigablemente.

—¿Hola...?

—Oh, Rico. Lamento interrumpirte, yo...—no sabía que decirle para no parecer un tonto, pero tuvo la sensación de que ya lo parecía

El sargento se levantó, riendo un poco y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Le señaló con su mano el saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo de su habitación.

Kowalski pensó que si no fuera ilógico e imposible, le habría leído la mente.

—No quisiera molestarte, la verdad...

—Nah, adelante—le tomó de la muñeca y lo adentró a su habitación—. Si' camisa.

—¿Qué? Pero Rico, no...

—¡Si' camisa!

El teniente suspiró y asintió. Comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la prenda y obedecer las órdenes del sargento.

Pero Private los vio y frunció el ceño. Ahora tenía otro rival. Porque si Kowalski no se daba cuenta de que Rico se colocaba tras de él para orientarlo en cómo golpear el saco de box, tan sólo para mantener mayor contacto... no era tan genio como aparentaba.

Aunque claro, Private no sabía que Rico sólo quería ayudar a Kowalski.

El cadete se dirigió a la oficina de Skipper y entró sin avisar. Antes de ser reñido, informó.

—Olvídate de mí; ahora tu rival más fuerte es Kowalski—dijo, cruzado de brazos.

Skipper frunció el ceño. Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más.

Luego de un momento, recompuso su expresión. No quería dejar que Private lo viera afectado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo?—retó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros

Skipper mantuvo su expresión serena, aunque por dentro, hervía de furia. Se levantó de su silla de cuero, y siguió al cadete hasta la habitación de Rico.

Allí los vio a ambos, sin camisa, ahora turnándose para golpear el saco. Parecían bastante cómodos.

Tendría que vigilar más a Kowalski. Muy de cerca.

—¿Y qué se supone que están haciendo?—murmuró Skipper de brazos cruzados, interrumpiendo a Kowalski cuando estaba a punto de golpear el saco.

Teniente y sargento se miraron entre sí, confundidos y algo intimidados por el aura de Skipper. Kowalski carraspeó y dio un paso al frente.

—Sólo quería entrenar un poco con Rico, Skipper.

—Eso me queda claro, Kowalski. Pero yo soy tu superior, Rico no. Ahora, si quieres entrenar, sígueme. Entrenaremos hasta la muerte.

Kowalski compuso una mueca dolida. Daba igual el entrenamiento infernal, siempre resultaba agotador no importando cuánto mejorase. Pero que Skipper lo despreciase le dolía.

Decidió seguirlo antes de que le gritara de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, Rico, yo entrenaré contigo—escuchó decir al cadete, mientras se adentraba en la habitación que acababa de abandonar

Escuchó a Skipper bufar mientras caminaba delante de él, y suspiró. Seguramente su capitán creía que él también estaba interesado en Rico.

No pudo evitar reírse sarcásticamente ante lo ridículo de la situación, y Skipper se volteó a verlo, cortante.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, soldado?

—Nada, n-nada...

Skipper se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Al encontrarse en el patio, miró la extensión de la zona y negó con la cabeza.

—Dame 200 abdominales. Ahora—ordenó.

Kowalski asintió y se colocó en posición. Comenzó a hacer el ejercicio, rogando porque Skipper lo mirase.

Pero el capitán simplemente estaba distraído, intentando ver desde su posición a Rico.

—Vaya, eso se ve muy bien, subgenio—vociferó su vecina, Hena, que los había visto al salir para regar sus plantas.

Skipper al no poder lograr su objetivo, decidió que sería bueno desquitarse ahora con la pelirroja. Se acercó a ella, ignorando la expresión abochornada del teniente, y con voz fría, dijo.

—Ándate a espiar a alguien más, loca.

Hena rio divertida y negó.

—No sé cuál es tu problema, pingüino. Admite que eso es sensual—murmuró señalando al teniente que seguía concentrado en realizar sus ejercicios.

—¿Sensual, dices?—cuestionó, arqueando sus cejas—. Eso es porque no has visto lo que hay adentro.

—¿Te refieres al tipo del peinado raro?—su vecina sonrió traviesamente cuando él asintió una sola vez—. Pues déjame decirte que no es tan sensual como éste subgenio de aquí...

—¡Estás loca, mujer!

—Tal vez lo estoy... venga, no seas egoísta y déjame mirar un ratito...

Kowalski los escuchaba aunque intentaba concentrarse en contar sus abdominales.

99... 100... 101...

—Bah, mira todo lo que quieras. Chismosa...

102... 103... 104...

—No entiendo que le ves de maravilloso a ése otro tipo... digo sí, está suculento, pero... esto es mil veces mejor, pingüinito...

105... 106... Y al diablo con eso.

Rogó internamente porque Hena decidiera callarse de una vez. Suspiró pesadamente y continuó con su ejercicio, perdiendo la cuenta.

—Mujer, no estoy aquí para discutir contigo. Sólo quédate callada y ya, mira todo lo que quieras.

La pelirroja sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza.

—Si fuera por mí, ¡qué no haría con él!—sonrió.

—Mujer, que te calles.

—¿Sabías que tu teniente tiene un impedimento anatómico?—cuestionó, divertida, provocando que el líder la mirara confundido. Ella sonrió burlona—. Aparentemente no puede manejar bien su costado izquierdo, pero lo compensa muy bien en la noche.

—Gallina, no quiero saber de tu intimidad con mi teniente. Ahórratelo.

—Créeme, encuentra tu punto débil. En mí lo encontró. En ti lo haría sin lugar a dudas. Y por como te mira, no me sorprendería que ya lo sepa.

—¡Hena!—el teniente no pudo continuar, simplemente le rogó que se detuviera. El capitán no tenía por qué saber nada de eso.

—¿Te ordené que te detuvieras, soldado?

—No, pero...

—¿Te permití hablar, acaso?

Kowalski negó con la cabeza, rendido. Continuó con sus ejercicios, aunque empezó a contar desde el 150. Afortunadamente, el líder no podía leer su mente.

—Vaya, es raro verlo así de obediente—comentó Hena, sonriendo ante el bochorno del teniente—. No es así en la habitación...

—Si sigues hablando, ya no podrás mirar—le advirtió Skipper, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Crees que eso me importa?

—No lo sé. Debería.

—¿De qué hablas?

La mujer miró de nuevo al teniente, y con su mirada él le pidió tácitamente que se callara. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrás que preguntarle a él—murmuró, dándole un último vistazo antes de retirarse

Skipper frunció el ceño.

—Kowalski, detente—ordenó acercándose a él. El teniente acató la orden, pero se quedo en su posición—. Levántate.

Kowalski suspiró pesadamente y asintió, poniéndose de pie. El sudor delineaba su cuerpo y le daba un toque cautivador. Pero Skipper no estaba para eso.

—Por ésta vez, sólo por ésta vez, te dejaré exento, soldado. Sólo porque eres mi amigo. Pero más te vale alejarte de Rico si no quieres problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

El teniente cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Sí, Skipper.

—Muy bien, ahora que has aceptado dejar tus intentos de seducción, regresemos, hay cosas que...

—Rico no me interesa, Skipper—sentenció el teniente, sin abrir los ojos. Estaba bastante herido y no podía callarse más—. Y francamente, el sentimiento es recíproco.

—Ajá. Y yo te creo—murmuró el líder, sonriendo de lado—. Venga, vamos a olvidarnos del asunto.

—No, Skipper, no—Kowalski lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo—. Tú no entiendes...

—Entiendo que si no me sueltas, tendremos problemas, compadre.

—Es que... en serio no me interesa Rico. No de ésa forma.

—Bueno, me alegro. Eso es todo.

Skipper se soltó de su agarre y continuó su camino, aunque la voz del teniente lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Se detuvo, completamente confundido y se giró hacia el teniente, que tenía una expresión deplorable.

—¿Qué?

—Skipper, hemos sido amigos desde niños... Comíamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, nos caíamos juntos... ¡hasta dormíamos juntos! Y aún así... aún así prefieres a Rico.

—Kowalski, deja de dar rodeos y ve al grano. Sabes que odio el drama.

Kowalski suspiró pesadamente y miró al suelo.

—Te amo—murmuró.

Skipper se quedó en completo silencio, viéndolo fijamente. Arqueó sus cejas, confundido.

—No se bromea con eso, Kowalski—masculló, frunciendo un poco el ceño

—No estoy bromeando. Hablo demasiado en serio.

El líder sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse violentamente.

Kowalski, por su parte, esperaba una bofetada, un puñetazo, o algunos insultos. Pero no recibió nada. Sólo silencio.

—Skipper...

—No—dijo simplemente, suspirando hondo—. No, no, no...

Se dio la vuelta para no tener que mirarlo, y bufó. Continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

—Skipper, tan sólo...

—¡No, Kowalski! Olvídate de eso—apuró el paso, pero el teniente lo siguió.

—¡No! Espera, por favor—lo apresó entre sus brazos, y el capitán se estremeció. Pero logró zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te bese? ¿Que te corresponda? ¡Tú sabes bien que yo no...!

—Lo sé, Skipper...—dijo herido y bajando la mirada—. Sólo olvídalo... Jamás te dije nada y sólo no me trates como un rival, porque mis intenciones no son ésas.

El capitán esperó a que dijera algo más, pero el teniente permaneció en silencio.

—De acuerdo.

¿De acuerdo? ¿Sólo eso? Sintió su corazón encogerse al ver lo fácil que le resultaba a Skipper ignorar sus sentimientos. Lo vio dedicarle una última mirada, y dirigirse directo a su oficina, donde se encerró.

Kowalski comenzó a respirar agitadamente, intentando contener el llanto que amenazaba con desatarse.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y lo dejó salir. Era como vivir lo de Doris de nuevo, pero mil veces peor.

Porque a Skipper lo amaba de verdad.

Pasaron los días y la situación se volvía eventualmente incómoda. Después de esa noche desgraciada para Kowalski, Private y Rico se habían hecho pareja.

Aparentemente, hicieron mucho más que sólo golpear el saco de box.

Skipper estaba sumamente irritado por eso. Cada vez torturaba a Private con más y más entrenamientos infernales, sin escuchar razones.

Pero no importaba, porque el joven seguía sonriendo. Sabiéndose correspondido por el sargento.

A Kowalski le tocaba un entrenamiento más riguroso y peor que el del cadete. Porque Skipper no podía evitar hacerlo al saber de sus sentimientos.

Un día, simplemente el teniente se hartó de ser tan miserable. Se acercó a la oficina del líder y tocó formalmente. Skipper respondió desde el interior y le permitió el acceso.

—¿Qué quieres, Kowalski?—murmuró, mirando a su viejo amigo.

Éste suspiró, desanimado, y decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano.

—Quiero ser asignado a otra unidad, Skipper.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

El teniente arqueó sus cejas, incrédulo. ¿Y se atrevía a preguntar por qué?

—Porque ya no me siento cómodo aquí—explicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Necesito salir de aquí.

Skipper se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos momentos, sin decir ni una palabra. Revisó su escritorio, y tomó unos papeles. Los ojeó por encima, y luego suspiró.

El teniente no podía creer que oía de nuevo esas dos infernales palabras de su parte.

—De acuerdo.

Al recibir su solicitud firmada por el capitán, tuvo que contener el temblor que invadía su cuerpo.

—Ni siquiera te importa, ¿cierto, Skipper?—murmuró con dolor. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que se quebraría de un momento a otro.

—Tú te quieres ir, Kowalski. No puedo detenerte—simplificó, regresando su vista a los documentos que estaba leyendo antes de la interrupción del teniente.

Kowalski tragó saliva.

—Aunque si me preguntas, te vas por una tontería—comentó el líder, cuando supuso que se iría. Pero con ese comentario, éste permaneció en su lugar, incrédulo.

—Skipper, si tan sólo me hubieras dado la oportunidad yo no...

—Tenías oportunidades, Kowalski. No las aprovechaste.

—¿Q-Qué?—furioso, lanzó los documentos a su escritorio y azotó ambas manos en la superficie—. ¡Me esforcé en hacerme notar, Skipper! ¡Tú no te diste cuenta! Te envié chocolates suizos y regalos. Preparaba siempre tu taza de café, y procuré que jamás Julien te volviera a molestar con sus molestas fiestas. Yo... y tú siempre creíste que era Rico quien lo hacía—sollozó.

Skipper parpadeó confundido.

—¿Eras tú?

El teniente simplemente asintió una sola vez, intentando contener las lágrimas. Skipper apartó la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste que eras tú?—reclamó, palmeándose el rostro con impaciencia—. ¡Podías haberlo dicho! ¡Si hubieras tenido las agallas, tal vez...!

Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, y bajó la vista, avergonzado.

Kowalski suspiró hondo, rendido. Se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca dije nada porque soy un cobarde. Y porque siempre supe... que jamás me querrías.

—Kowalski, por favor...

—Es la verdad, Skipper. Tú pareces... enamorarte siempre de cualquier persona que no sea yo. Y así seguirá.

El capitán permaneció en silencio, porque tenía razón... Siempre había alguien por quien no tomaba a Kowalski como posible pareja romántica.

Suspiró pesadamente y vio al teniente recoger los papeles.

—Kowalski, si te vas probablemente no puedas volver, ¿lo sabes, no?

El teniente asintió secamente.

Llevó una mano a su cuello y sacó una pequeña cadena. Se la descolgó, aún ocultando el objeto que colgaba con su puño, y lo depositó en el escritorio del líder.

Una piedra.

—K-Kowalski...

—Sí, es ésa misma piedra—aclaró el teniente, sintiendo algunas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas—. Ésa que te ofrecí de niño, y rechazaste. Porque... ¿cómo dijiste...? ¡Ah, sí! '¿Qué valor puede tener una simple piedra?'

Skipper lo observó llorar silenciosamente frente a él, sin perder la fiereza en su mirada.

Apartó la vista, avergonzado. Tomó la pequeña piedrita blanca y la observó. Suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho, Kowalski.

Se levantó y estiró ambas manos, devolviéndole con la mayor delicadeza que podía ofrecer, la piedrita. Pero el teniente negó.

—Quédatela.

—No la merezco, Kowalski. P-Por favor...

—Tan sólo quédatela, Skipper. Es lo único que quiero...

El líder miró nuevamente la piedra entre sus manos, acortó distancias y miró fijamente a los ojos del teniente. Llorosos, tristes... como siempre lo habían estado.

Quería cambiar algo.

Se puso de puntitas y rozó sus labios con los de Kowalski.

—Gracias—murmuró, con sinceridad.

Kowalski no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco ante su gesto, pero luego de haber sentido por primera vez sus labios, quería un poco más.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios nuevamente, con ansías. Era mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado, ni en sus mejores sueños y fantasías.

Lo sintió suspirar contra su boca, y cuando entre-abrió sus labios, aprovechó para profundizar. No estaba pensando con claridad, pero cuando el capitán quiso apartarse, lo dejó libre.

Se alejó sólo un poco, y lo miró a los ojos. Siempre le habían gustado sus ojos, el color y el sentimiento detrás de ellos. Sonrió un poco al acariciar brevemente su mejilla, y apartarse del todo.

—Gracias a ti—aseguró, con un suspiro

Y a la mañana siguiente, para sorpresa de Private y Rico, Kowalski se marchó.

Hicieron mil y un preguntas que el capitán jamás contestó. Simplemente zanjó el tema con una mirada de advertencia y ambos dejaron de hablar de ello.

Pero él no podía evitar abrazar su almohada, en la soledad de su habitación, y tocarse los labios, rememorando su primer y último beso con el teniente.

No podía olvidarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esperamos sinceramente que les haya gustado. <strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
